The Dream Team
by SuperHiperChit
Summary: Eight girls are given power at birth to help them defeat Lord Voldemort. they find new friends and enemies
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Harry Potter, this is just my idea of a story that could happen  
Chapter 1- The Meeting  
A thin, blue eyed, long golden red headed girl, Selena, walked onto the famous platform 9 ¾. She heard bustling, felt movement, and saw an enormous train facing her. Her eyes were bulging with soundless awe. She had never truly believed this place was real. Behind her came a loud crash and her friends came hurtling through the wall barrier, only to end up on the floor in front of the massive train "I meant to do that" was screamed out from the bottom of the pile. They stood up and all felt the same admiration for the train that was in front of them. The first girl to speak was a small, blond haired, blue eyed girl by the name of Erin, her voice came out as a squeak, "When we got the letter I didn't think it was true, I thought it was a joke". Selena replied, "Well Erin, does it look like its fake? And why did you clumsy oafs fall when you got in here?" Analissa, a girl with black hair that looked like an afro if she didn't tame it and brown eyes spoke teasingly, "Erin tripped again". The girls laughed at Erin and all of a sudden, to their great horror and delight, the train gave a rumbling alarm, calling everyone to its compartments. All of the girls rushed to the train excited to see Hogwarts.  
After their luggage was stowed away they searched for a compartment to rest their feet. They came upon a group of three people and all of them stood and introduced themselves as the Dream Team. "Hi, I'm Ron," said a red-headed boy who was wearing a thin, hand-me-down robe, "...And you must be the new kids. Welcome to Hoggy-wart-warts! Where teachers are students and students are teachers!" "Shut up, Ron. Bloody hell, he's such a menace. Just like Errol..." "Um, excuse me?" piped a dark-haired girl, who had been quiet through this whole crazy mess, and now was horribly confused. Her name was Adrienne, but her friends usually called her AJ. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. How rude of me. My name's Hermione and this is Harry" she said, pointing to a brown haired boy with an unusual scar on his head as she stuck out her hand to shake Adrienne's. All of the girls were extremely excited to meet Mione, Harry, and Ron. They each started talking to the three confused teenagers at the same time. "OMG, I loved it when" "is Voldemort ugly or hot"(I have always wanted to know that) "does it hurt to be hit by a bludger" "do you have a girlfriend" This comment was said by Erin and AJ at the same time, Erin to Ron and AJ to Harry. It caused a few looks and made Harry and Ron uncomfortable because they did, in fact, not have girlfriends and were always being teased by the other boys, "Did you REALLY hit yourself with 'eat slugs' and start barfing them up" At this last comment Ron's face turned as red as his hair and everyone cracked up. Draco Malfoy sauntered in and said "well, I was hoping you mud-bloods would stay where you came from, but being that you didn't, I guess I'll just have to give you a hell of a time in Hogwarts." Lissa took two tiny steps foreword and said "Draco?" in an astonished and excited voice. Draco replied with a smirk "the one and only, you'll have to sign the waiting list to share a bed with me and I usually don't let Gryffindors in but... I might make an exception." (I know that was gross but, can't you see him saying that) At this comment Lissa fainted and Erin, thinking it was because of Draco's rudeness, walked up and slapped him across the face. Draco looked astounded because he did not realize such a small girl could hit so hard and ran out of their compartment. "Shit, that HURT, my fingers are tingling" Erin screamed as soon as he had left. There was another round of laughter and Lissa woke up. "OMG he is hotter than I imagined, I wonder how long the list is and where it is and if I can get on it" "LISSA" everyone screamed, "I was just joking" Lissa said as she peeked out of the compartment obviously looking for the list. For the first time Ayesha, also called Oosha, a girl with long black hair, said "Liss you are so PERVERTED, can't you see he's an asshole"  
By the end of the train trip Harry, Mione, and Ron had huge headaches because their new found friends never stopped talking. Ron started talking to Harry for the first time since they got off the train, "do you even think we said anything the whole trip, I just heard Erin babbling about hell knows what and Lissa talking endlessly about Malfoy. Did you know she has an entire shrine for him at her house in Texas, that's freaky. And don't forget when Bradley screamed when she saw all the sugar, I don't think an entire army could have kept her away from the stuff" "I saw you checking out AJ" Mione said to Harry as she joined her old friends in the conversation. Harry turned red, "well, Ron was checking out Erin and AJ is kinda cute, although I was a little freaked out when she asked if I had a girlfriend" "And I noticed you conveniently ignored that question even if you could have answered" Mione said.  
As they came into the Great Hall the new girls were herded off to get sorted. They were extremely nervous and Lissa kept on looking for Draco, she would not give up on him so early on in their relationship.  
After all the first years were sorted Professor Dumbledore said "Now, as I said at the end of last year, we have 6 new students who will be entering in the 4th year because we failed to see their magical abilities when they would have been in the first year. We hope that all of the other 4th years will help them because they have not learned what you have and we also hope you will show them friendliness and kindness in their first year at Hogwarts." "The first person to be sorted will be Adrienne Yim" AJ eyes looked like bugs and she whispered "I've never been first, my last name is Yim for God's sake" She tiptoed up to the huge hat and put it on, it immediately screamed "Gryffindor" and Aj looked at her friends with a confused looked on her face, "I thought I would be in Ravenclaw, oh well" "next is Erin" Erin put the huge hat on and a few minutes later started screaming "I can't breathe or see and something is talking to me, HEEEEELP" (I can soo see myself doing that, can't you... hahaha) the hat yelled, over Erin, "Gryffindor, and get me off this girl" the Gryffindor table cheered with scared looks on their faces and, a few people at other tables said "Is she insane" at this Erin said "No, I am an actress" her friends looked at the ground clearly embarrassed by Erin's behavior. Selena was next and was immediately put into Slytherin "Thank the Goddesses, I would have committed suicide if I was put in the happy clan" Oosha was also put in Slytherin and, much to her (meaning Lissa's) dismay, Lissa was put in Gryffindor. Bradley was last and the hat was barely put on her head before it screamed "Gryffindor" As Bradley walked to her new table she screamed "HAPPY DANCE" and proceeded to dance the whole way to her table. When she got there Erin stood up to high-five Bradley but, instead Bradley sat in Erin's seat and Erin was forced to sit at the end of the table, by herself. When the dinner came up Ron called her over "hey, there is a seat here, if you want it" Erin bounced up and darted to the seat, on the way she fell on her face. She popped up and said "I sooo totally meant to do that" everyone laughed and Erin turned as red as a tomato. Meanwhile Draco was having a fit because "mud-bluds" were in Slytherin. He even had the nerve to stand up and declare that Selena and Oosha were being shunned. Selena stood up too and said "if you want to say that I don't have clean blood than you should look at yourself and when you actually see how ugly you are you should jump off the nearest cliff into the oblivion" Erin stood up and screamed from across the room "Yeah ya big but-head, don't mess with my friends" Draco fell silent and sat down immediately, Erin said "I actually scared him, I scared him, I scared HIM" (hehehehe... that would be SOOO cool) "you scare all of us, now sit down so I can read in peace" replied Mione. After dinner, the girls went to their new rooms and fell asleep before their heads hit their pillows. (I know that this is a corny ending of a chapter but I have to got to bed and I want all of you to be proud of me b/c this is the first fic I have actually written a whole chapter for it and I am proud... R and R... if you like it and if don't get another chappie out soon I give you permission to annoy me) 


	2. Chapter 2 Classes and Revealed Secrets

Chapter 2- Classes and Revealed Secrets  
"B-ring b-ring b-ring, WAKE UP!!!" Bradley screamed at Erin. "Brad I had the coolest dream and I don't want to wake up, we were actually at Hogwarts and I was in Gryffindor and made an entire fool of myself and Ron seemed to actually like me and Liss was being a total loser over Malfoy and Malfoy was sacred of me and Harry was like... Harry and Selena seemed happy and you were obsessive over candy and...and...and" "SHUT-UP Erin, that all happened last night and if you don't get up right now we are going to be late to our first class, POTIONS" "I'm up, I'm up" 10 to 20 minutes later the girls came down stairs and were met in the Common room by Ron and Harry. AJ slid right in with Harry and Ron started walking next to Erin. "hey, do you ...um... want to be potions partner with me? Selena, who had met them at the bottom of the stairs, elbowed Erin and winked, Erin seemed petrified so Selena answered for her "She would absolutely love that"  
When they got into Potions, Lissa literally pushed Pansy Parkinson onto the floor to sit next to Draco "do you mind if I sit here... hehehehe" Lissa's nose started flaring and she snorted, totally freaking out Draco who sat as far away from her as possible. Snape walked in and everyone immediately shut-up. "Since I was given the new students first I want you all to make wolfsbane for me and turn it into me at the end of class" everyone groaned and started chopping and mixing their potion. Ron was about to put in an ingredient that was not properly chopped but Erin caught his hand "Ron, you need to cut that into thin strips, not huge chunks" With this action, Snape awarded Erin with 5 points to Gryffindor, Erin, in turn, got really hyper and jumped around like a mad woman. Snape got all huffy and took away Erin's 5 points because Erin was "happy".  
After class Oosha came stomping up to Lissa "HOW COULD YOU PUT YOUR NAME ON HIS LIST, YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERTED LITTLE FREAK WHO SHOULD BE HIT WITH AVADA KADAVRA" when her friends heard this they all screamed "SHE WHAT???" "Lissa put her name on Malfoy's list but I took the liberty of scratching it off so she will not be meeting him in his room while I am at this school" Lissa looked like she was going to burst "Bastard, can't you stay out of my personal life, I am going to kill you AND its not like I was going to do anything wrong... I was just going to talk..." Aj replied in a skeptical voice "Sure, ya wouldn't" Erin, being the curious person, said "a) how did you get your name on this list, b) how did you find it so quickly , and c).. I can't think of c so it's just going to be a and b... wait how did Oosha know Lissa's name was on the list" Ron said "how about we talk this during lunch, we need to be in Herboligy in... 10 seconds" The rather large group ran to class and, when lunch actually came around, forgot about their argument, much to the joy of Harry, Ron ad Mione who were becoming tired of the constant bickering of their new friends.  
At dinner, Jean, a girl with brown hair and broad, bludger hitting shoulders, came up to Harry, "Hey Harry, I didn't know they were your friends. Doesn't the short one chronic insanity? Anyway, Wood told me to tell you that he is in the hospital wing because he was pushed off his broom b some loser. He said that you were going to be the leader since you probly will be in 7th year. He also said we had to practice with the future newies." Erin gave Jean a little glare as Harry replied, "They are my friends, they are kinda weird but, they're my friends so please don't dis them. Tell the other group that we will meet at the field tomorrow before lunch." AJ, with her eyes on Harry alone, said "Erin, didn't you want to be in the flying group." Ron said, "Yeah Erin, you should try-out, it's worth a try" "okay, I'll try... I guess... hey have any of you seen Lena? I mean I don't see her at her table" Bradley had just walked in and grinned evilly "She's in the hospital wing. She twisted her ankle and cut herself so she could meet Wood, and ya'll think I'm weird" Ron, Harry, and Mione said "Ya'll?" Oosha, who had sat with the Gryffindors because Lena wasn't there said, "It's a Texas thing. Instead of you all, you's guys, you people, you, re, etc etc its ya'll, DUH. English peoples, never will understand them. By the way, I am now going to be called Bob. I refuse to answer to Oosha or anything else like that" "hey Oosha" said AJ "yeah, what do you want... oops" at this everyone laughed and Jean, who had been standing away from the group, looking skeptical, sat down with them. "Okay, you aren't as bad as they say, but you are weird." Lena walked in "Thanks, we feel so loved" AJ grinned at Lena crookedly "I hear you were flirting with Wood" "Brad!!! You said you wouldn't tell, Bastard. I am about to commit murder of the 3rd degree" "well, bye guys, gotta run, literally. AHHHHHHHHHH" Bradley went running out of Great Hall much faster than her normal "Grandma" run. "Erin lets go practice flying, if you want to get on the team your going to actually have to know what a broom looks like" Ron said as he stood up stuffing food in his face "oky, bye guys!!!" AJ winked, trying to be ambiguous, but not succeeding. "Have fun Erin" Erin and Ron left and Oosha and Lena went to talk to Lissa who was trying a new method of getting Malfoy, flirting with every other guy except Ron, Harry and Malfoy. It wasn't working because a) all of the guys were afraid of her and her friends and b) Malfoy was relived and flirting with another Slytherin slut that, as AJ, Lena, an Oosha thought, would be going to his bed tonight. "He has to have everyone doesn't he? That's disgusting, eww NASTY THOUGHT!!"  
"Okay so how do call it again? Up?" Erin's temporary broom went flying up and, being that she was startled, Erin fell into the mud. Erin jumped up and turned red, "I meant to do that. Oh, I need to change, bye" she ran off and Ron was left chuckling on the Quidditch Pitch.  
Erin went running up to her room but, got lost and was wondering around the school when she heard a familiar voice around the corner, "look, there is something special about those 6 girls and another 2 together. That is why the Ministry of Magic couldn't detect their abilities. Someone or Something was hiding them from our world. They each have something that will help to end He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name's era. Let's go talk in my office." Erin breathed deeply and freaked out as she heard Professor McGonagall coming towards her. She ran off and finally found the stair case and went in the right direction, towards her common room.  
Erin, who was still caked in dried mud from head to toe, burst through the Gryffindor Common Room door and screamed, "GUYS!!!!! MEETING!!!" Everyone in The Dream Team and their newly added friends Harry, Ron, Mione and Jean, joined Erin in the far corner of the Common Room to hear what she heard. Lena and Oosha had been studying with the group before Erin burst in. "So... we're special but who is the 7th and 8th persons?" Bradley said after Erin finished ranting about what she heard. Lena replied, "Well, Mione and Jean, duh. What I can't figure out is why they didn't tell us and what are powers are." Lissa, who had been quiet through the whole thing looked thoughtfully, "I think Lena my have the ability to look like things around her, to like disappear, but not totally" Lena raised her eyebrow and then shrugged, "Maybe, when I really don't want my sisters or my parents to find me, they can't" AJ looked at the time, it was well passed their curfew and the Slytherin needed to go to the dungeons, "ya'll we will talk about this tomorrow, Lena maybe on the way to the dungeons you could see if you can disappear." Lane nodded deftly and she and Oosha left the Gryffindor Common Room. "I'm tired" Bradley said at last, "let's go to bed" everyone, including Lena and Oosha who got to their rooms without disturbances, went to bed and all their dreams were filled with the new information they had discovered. (And the Plot thickens... dun, dun, dun. Tell me if you like and if I should put it on FF.net) 


End file.
